Flirt
by katiekitty86
Summary: Chloe Kent has never been on holiday before, she lives in South London and has pretty much never been out of London. Her sister Lexi is a smart arse cowbag and her mum a proper nutter. Together they go to the States for the holiday of a lifetime but get hauled into New Species life. Flirt is confused with the sexy human who makes no sense but she's his mate whatever she says.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, I've not had the inspiration to write more for Storm at the moment because ive been fixed on writing this. I'm going to try and word the accents how us Londoners would say it. Enjoy**_

"Oi Chloe, get the fuck up. Fuck me its bloody 11am you lazy cow. We have to leave in 30 minutes! GET UPPPPPPPP!"

"Alright mum, quit the screeching, chill your beans" Chloe rubbed her face onto her pillow and wished she had her own flat. London rent was bloody extortionate and living with her mum and sister was unfortunately it for her.

She was excited about going on holiday though, shed never been abroad before. South London had always been her home. They lived in a high rise in Brixton, she loved it here. She loved the diversity, the fact there was so much to do Sauf of da Riva.

She turned onto her back and flung her arm across her face, it was raining as per usual and the drops were banging against the window. She rolled over and swung her legs over the bed, rising from her single bed with love heart bed sheets she shuffled to her dressing table. She whipped a brush through her long dirty blonde hair and put it in a pony tail. Her hair was her best asset she thought; it came just past her waist and was dead straight.

Walking to her wardrobe she grabbed the clothes she had set out the night before. Blue skinny jeans, FCUK t-shirt and a pair of fitflops. She grunted as she tried to get the jeans over her legs and shoved her top down. She popped her hoop earrings in and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and using the toilet she washed her face and moisturised.

Strolling back to her bedroom she grabbed her bag and stomped to the front door. Her sister Lexi was already waiting there with her eyebrow arched.

"Cutting it fine ah Clo, what time did you get to sleep last night aye" Lexi said with a wiggle of her brows.

"Shut it shit head. But late. Fucking late" she winked. Clo loved reading romance novels or as her sister called it smut rags.

"Mum fuck me its 11:20, you lazy cow. COME ON" Clo and Lexi laughed at her mocking tone.

"Shut it Clo" her mum blustered into the hallway slapping her head, then counted the bags. "Right got ya passports?", "Yes mum" they both said in unison.

Clo and Lexi loved their mum but she treated them like kids still, they were 25 and 27 for god's sake.

Their taxi beeped hard and they all jumped in unison. "Fucking dichead" Lex swore. Filing out of the door with their bags and hand luggage they put the bags down on the curb. The cabbie got out and popped the boot, after putting their bags away they got into the back of the taxi. The cabbie slammed his door. He stank to high heaven and Clo tried not to breathe through her nose.

"Where to love" he asked "Heathrow" said Tracey their mum.

They had all put money towards this holiday, being a single mum Tracey couldn't afford to take the girls away. Working two jobs as a dinner lady and in a café, they never had much money. This was going to be a life changing holiday. They had booked a cute log house in the sticks, not too populated but there was enough around to do. It was a good price too, they could chill out and explore. Clo and Lexi brought money in now so they all had a decent amount of spending money.

Clo had a ton of books on her kindle and Lexi was apparently going to score herself some yummy bloke. Apparently.

"Its going to be well good, I'm going to stuff my bloody face" Lexi said looking out the window with a sigh.

"Your bloody not Lex! Look at your thighs love, your mouth don't need more stuffing" said their mum with a criticising look.

"Alrite ill stuff another hole" she said while pissing herself laughing. Clo loved her sister she was funny as fuck and liked to shock their mum. Tracey rolled her eyes

"Watch your mouth Lex, ill bloody wash it out with soap if you carry on".

The rest of the journey they all talked about what they were going to do, what they wanted to see and the food. Yes the food, that yank food was fucking lovely, all big portions and tons of sugar.

Clo had been down the gym everyday for 3 weeks working off a few pounds ready for this. She was going to stuff her chevy chase.

12 hours later they had touched down; Clo grabbed her bag from the overhead locker and pulled out her little mirror. She looked liked she had been dribbling in her sleep. Her sister confirmed this "you were well funny sleepy Clo, looked like a fucking zombie" she then demonstrated this by making zombie noises with her tongue hanging out.

Clo laughed and they walked down the small aisle. She was starving and the promise of a "fuck off big mac" was making her salivate.

They waited in a massively long line at customs; finally it was their turn to go through. "What's the nature of your stay here" said a straight faced man. "Holiday" she answered; he looked at her passport and looked at her. She smiled wide and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

He didn't seem impressed he then proceeded to ask her a barrage of questions. By the end she felt like a criminal. "I'm just here for a holiday love; I've got a few hundred quid and don't intend to stay for more than my time".

After taking her finger prints and her picture he waved her through and it was Lex's turn, Clo felt sorry for the bloke as Lex seemed to answer every question with a sarcastic response, speaking in the queens English was not in her sisters character and she was asked to repeat everything so he actually understood what she was banging on about.

He seemed to wave her through with a look of relief, and then it was mums turn. She was bloody ages telling him everything about her life and what this holiday was to her. "He doesn't want her life story" Lex laughed. Clo's stomach growled and she wanted to shout at her mum to quit her gabbing and give the man a break.

Finally they made it through and got their bags. It was a 2 hour drive to their holiday cabin and they all decided to grab a burger at the Macca's in the airport.

Clo ordered a quarter pounder that was the size of a plate and the drink was so big Clo thought it would last her whole bloody holiday. Lex and Clo happily chewed their food while their mum went for a fag. Tracey smoked a lot and the flight had made her very irritable.

"You'll get fucking cancer mum if you don't stop" Lex said whilst waving the smoke from her face.

"Lex I'm going to die anyway so ill go out doing stuff I like alright, stop naggin" Tracey stubbed out the cigarette and they hailed a cab.

"Welcome to the United States Ma'am, where would you like to go" the new cab driver said with a wide happy smile.

Tracey gave the address and they hopped into the cab. The landscape got less and less dense with concrete and people and seemed to open up to large fields, woods and small towns.

Clo's iPod was turned up and she was enjoying her "90s mix" whilst staring out of the window. She could see her sister slapping her mouth away chewing gum looking like a yapping dog. Mum was trying to doze and snoring a little. Finally the bright eyed taxi bloke announced they had 10 minutes left.

 _Good, my arse is going to fall off_ Chloe thought.


	2. Chapter 2

They unloaded their bags and paid the cabbie; Clo rubbed her face and stretched her legs and arms. "I'm bloody knackered" she complained.

"Me too love, lets all get some shut eye eh, we can go exploring properly tomorrow" Tracey said while dragging her bag to the front door. She fumbled in her bag for her instructions on where the keys were. After getting the keys from a secret rock she unlocked the door and they walked in.

The cabin was amazing, nothing like their pokey London flat; the kitchen was all granite surfaces and really expensive looking. The front room had a massive log fireplace and would be really cosy once it was all up and running.

"Aint this posh girls" mum said as she walked around. "Take your bloody shoes off Lex; I don't want you fucking up this nice floor".

Lex removed her shoes looking a bit embarrassed, "sorry mum" she said as she threw her sister an eye roll.

"You two can get some shopping from that little shop on the corner tomorrow" their mum said bossily, "yeah alright mum" Clo said while scoping out her room.

The room was nice and big with an en suite bathroom and massive bed. The bed looked really comfy and after shouting night she undressed and climbed under the covers. She was going to really like it here. The king size bed was heaven compared to her shitty single; soon she was drifting off.

Next morning Clo woke up to her mum and sister shouting at each other, she tried to block out their massive traps by holding the pillow over her ears. "Shut up you fucking witches" she shouted. She flung the covers back and walked into the kitchen.

"What you two harping on about" she said. "Our muvva" Lex said exaggerated "doesn't think we should go for that nice walk we looked at".

"You'll get bloody lost, It's different here, not like walking around the estate you dense cow" their mum said.

"We will be fine mum, we wont get eaten by wild animals" Clo sniggered.

"Jesus Clo get some bloody cloth on love, I don't want a face full of tits in the morning" Tracey said while closing her eyes.

Clo got herself a coffee and slunk off to get showered and dressed. After dressing in some chill out clothes and brushing her hair she went into the front room and waited on the sofa for her sister. They would go to the corner shop they had spied on their drive up here. The town was small and a narrow road took them from the cabin to the 'town centre'. Their mum said to grab a few bits for the next couple of days.

"Come on then bitch head" Lex said as she walked into the room. Chloe loved her sister Lexi, she was short with brown hair and blue eyes. She was a fucking midget actually; she was funny and didn't have a filter from her brain to her mouth which made her all the more endearing. Lex was dressed to impressed, _guess she wasn't joking about that bloke stuff_ Clo thought.

The sisters walked the short distance to the shop; grabbing a small basket they made their way round the aisles.

At the till, the girl rung up their items with a smile; "Oh can I have a pack of fags as well please" Clo said while getting the money.

The girls face fell and she looked at them "I'm sorry" she said in a clipped tone.

"Pack of 20 please" Lex said sarcastically.

"Oh you mean cigarettes ma'am" she corrected "Yeah fags love" Clo repeated.

The girl was obviously shocked and Clo nudged her sister in the ribs, "Fag means gay here you dick" she laughed.

Lex burst out laughing; "no I meant cigarettes love" Lex laughed while picking up the bags.

They walked out the shop and waved to the girl, she just looked at them with distain on her face.

"Alright calm down love" Clo whispered to Lex.

"You made yourself look like a right tit in there Clo" Lexi laughed " No more than you" Clo shot back "Jesus Christ look over there" Lexi pointed to a couple of policeman leaning against the front of their Jeep.

"I swear Lex, it's like you can smell a dick in uniform" Clo giggled.

Lexi pushed out her chest and smiled her best smile showing more than enough tooth. The police looked their way and gave a small nervous wave.

"Oh my god he's waving at me. This is going to be an epic holiday Clo". Chloe was more than embarrassed of her sister; she was a bloody flirt and had no shame in at least trying to do it discreetly.

They walked the rest of the way to the cabin without any more hunks getting in Lex's sight. It was so different here, the air was so much cleaner and no one was shouting at them or wolf whistling.

"Mum, we got your cancer sticks" Clo shouted. She started to unpack the shopping and put it away.

"Aw cheers love" Tracey wandered into the kitchen and kissed the back of Clo's head. Tracey ran her fingers through Chloe's hair "What are you two doing then?" she asked.

"Were going for that walk, its not far mum and we will be fine. Slag head here can sniff out help if we need it" she winked at Lex.

"Fuck off, we will be cool mum, don't get all muvva hen on us" Lex said.

Chloe went and packed her small back pack, she shoved her camera, bottle of water and a packed lunch in the bag. She changed into jeans and thick socks with her trainers. She left her hair down and shrugged her jacket on. It was warm outside but not too warm and if it rained she didn't want to get wet.

Lex was still dressed in her best just with trainers added and her bag slung across her chest.

"Come on then lovely, let's go take some pictures" Chloe said as she and Lex walked through the door "we will be back in a few mum, love you" Lex shouted "Love you mum" Chloe repeated.

The sisters made their way through the little town and past the tourist hut; they turned onto the walkway that lead through the woods. Chloe snapped pictures of the beautiful views and pictures of Lexi doing divvy poses.

They had been walking for an hour or so "Fancy a bit of kidney?" Lex asked. Chloe nodded and they found a fallen log to sit on. Chloe opened her backpack to reveal her nice lunch, Lexi opened her bad and produced a bag of crisps and a chocolate bar.

"Snuck it in me bag, chocolate here is supposed to be wank" Lex laughed.

"Fucking hell, my feet are killing me" said Clo rubbing her ankles. "Shouldn't be so fat then fatty" Lex laughed. Chloe threw a piece of bread at her sister's head; miraculously it landed in her sisters open mouth.

"Who's the jack sprat" Chloe laughed and puffed her cheeks out to mock Lexi. They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the sounds of the woods.

"So what's going on wiv you and Dave" Lexi asked hesitantly.

Chloe closed her eyes and lifted her head to the sky. She didn't particularly want to think about Dave; Chloe worked in a large office and did data input. Dave was her colleague and she fancied the pants off of him. He wasn't particularly attractive but he had a charm she couldn't seem to resist. He had asked her out for a drink and they had gone on a few dates; the customary snog had happened and a bit of a fumble. Lexi also worked at the same company and knew Dave; Lexi thought he was a 'proper wanker' apparently and to be honest he had been a wanker.

Chloe didn't move fast in her relationships and never did the deed without being exclusive. No sooner had they decided to give it a go, Dave had left his iPhone on the table at dinner and messages started popping up from his girlfriend. No one even knew he was seeing someone but apparently he was wiv his bird for at least a few years. Chloe had just walked out and refused to speak to him again. Kept it professional at work and that was it.

"Still a cunt" she answered "proper wanker" she smiled throwing her sister a wanker handshake.

"Told you he was dodgy Clo, fucking right smarmy. I never trusted him" Lexi said with her best told you so look.

"Alright, you were right I was wrong, shut it now; Anyway how's your love life?" Clo asked while taking a large bite of her sandwich.

"Drier than a fucking desert, I need a right good seeing too" she winked.

"Your bloody rank, stop being such a slag" Chloe mock slapped her sister and laughed.

Chloe got up and brushed off her bum, packed away the remnants of her lunch and took a big gulp of water. "Come on fatty, lets work off those pounds you just ate" Lexi stuck her tongue out at her sister in answer.

"I wonder what's down there" Lexi said with a sly look.

"The map says to always keep to the track you dunce, I'm not walking off down there, there's even a sign saying it dickhead" Chloe retaliated.

"Live a little Clo" she said while brushing off her own bum and shaking out her legs. Lexi started to make her way through the wood.

"Don't be a plonker Lex, get back here" Clo shouted.

"Come get me chicken" Lexi shouted over her shoulder.

"You bloody bitch" Clo hissed while jogging to catch up with her sister.

"Don't worry I sniff out some hunky bloke to save us, if we need it" she laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe fell over for the 5th time and swore they were well and truly lost; they hadn't seen anything for hours apart from trees, mud and bugs. Lots of bugs and creepy crawlies.

"Jesus Lex, where the fuck are we?" Chloe shivered.

"One minute let me get my crystal ball, you dippy cow. I don't fucking know. I'm marvin" Lex shot back at her sister.

"Should of brought more than a pack of crisps and a chocolate bar then you dumbass" Chloe hissed.

They had been walking for at least 3 hours; Clo checked her phone again and saw no service across the screen. They couldn't even see the sun through the thick trees, no chance of even trying to do the hand navigation thing she had seen on Pinterest.

"That's it I cant hold it anymore, I'm going for a wee" Lex walked off towards a large tree starting to take down her juicy couture trousers.

"Fuck me; wait until I'm out of eye shot Lex. I don't want to see what you had for breakfast" Clo giggled; she hugged her arms around her waist and lifted her head to the tree canopy. A cold wind blew through the trees and she spotted something odd in the trees.

Her hair suddenly whipped into her face and she held it back, she squinted and tried to make out the odd shape. The shape moved and she shivered.

"Lex hurry up, I'm getting freaked out here, it's creepy" Clo whispered towards her sisters directions.

Lex came from behind the tree and ran towards her sister with her hands open and flicking around "I want to hug you with me pissy hands".

"Piss off Lex I'm serious, look up there" Clo pointed towards the weird shape but it had disappeared. She felt like something was watching them; she scanned the canopy again trying to find the figure.

"Come on, that way looks familiar lets try and retrace our steps, maybe we will come across the path again" another hour and the sun was starting to set. It was getting colder and they were starting to realise this was serious.

The male watched the two human females from the tree tops. "I have the threat in sight, over" he touched his earpiece again and move swiftly with the threat.

"Confirm the threat level, over" another male requested through his earpiece.

"Unknown threat level; Two human females; One approximately 160lbs, 5' 4", blonde hair, dressed in jeans, trainers and black jacket, carrying a backpack. The other approximately 4' 9" 140lbs, brown hair, dressed…" he passed to take a harder look "dressed like she shouldn't be out in the woods" the male chuckled.

"Please be serious courage" repeated the male through the earpiece.

"The female appears to be wearing low slung pink pants, her footwear has what appears to be glitter covering them, she has a very tight pink top on that reveals a lot of breast tissue and a small jacket that would provide no protect against the cold. Over" courage explained.

"What does their motive seem to be; over" the male asked.

"I think they may be lost but the smaller female seems quite certain in her direction; over"

Courage continued his stalking of the two threats, being primate his sense of smell was not as good as the other species. He could pick up the food they had eaten but no weapons.

They were only on the outer perimeter of NSO land but were inching closer to wild zone. The females did not scent of weapons, they did not appear to be strong enough to fight in hand to hand combat.

"The females are entering the outer perimeter of the wild zone; over" he whispered into his head piece. "Requesting assistance; over".

Courage did not want the wild zone residences to become aware of the threat approaching for fear they would kill them on contact.

"Assistance incoming ETA 7 minutes; over" the male responded.

Courage swung to the lower branches and listened hard to the females' conversation, they seemed to have a strange dialect. They appeared to be speaking English in intervals. He picked up words that he recognised but not used in the same scenarios he would associate with them.

He continued on the lower branches, silently watching and stalking. Hopefully his fellow New Species would reach the females before a wild zone resident caught their scent.

"You have no bloody idea do you Lex" Chloe said as she wandered after her sister. It was late now, there seemed to be more bugs than before and she really wished she had a fucking hair band; her hair was right pissing her off.

Lexi let out a huff and turned to Clo "oh stop whinging, fucking hell your worse than mum; we'll be fine. It's not the fucking wilderness you Jessie. We will come across someone in a bit. Come on rest ya plates" Chloe and Lex sat down, huddled close together for warmth.

"You look like shit Lex" Clo laughed while looking her sister up and down. "Who the fuck you think you'd meet out here; some hunk all ready to give ya his sausage".

"You look like that fucking grudge girl who decided to have a hair change, ya bitch" Lex shot back with a giggle "what's with all the hair everywhere, didn't ya bring a hair band"

"No otherwise it would be up ya div" Clo said.

Chloe swung the backpack from her back and opened the zip, feeling around for her phone she checked the signal again. No service appeared across the screen again.

"Fuck, were gonna have to climb a tree; try and see where we are" Chloe suggested.

"I cant climb that tree, have you seen my bottle and blues. Proper fucked now, they cost me 50 quid" Lex bit out.

"Well your smaller than me, Ill lift you up and just keep climbing you'll be fine" Chloe got up ready to lift her sister to a safeish looking tree to climb.

"Your having a giggle Clo, I'm not climbing. Take your jacket off and ill lift you" Chloe could see that Lex wasn't going to change her mind.

She took her backpack off and placed it on a sort of clean log, shrugging her jacket off she folded it on top of her backpack.

She shook her legs out and placed her hands on her hips stretching her back out. Cracking her neck from side to side she did a few jumping jacks and lunges.

"Are you bloody ready now you tit, fuck me your climbing a tree not running a marathon" Lex rolled her eyes and walked to the tree.

"Ill bend over and you use my back, just tell me when to lift a bit and grab that branch" Lex said while pointing to the lowest branch.

Lexi bent over and put her hands on her knees, arching her back up.

"You look like a screeching cat Lex" Chloe laughed and climbed onto her sisters back. Once she was on kneeling she tried to stand up while hugging the tree trunk.

"You need to go on a diet Clo, you fat cow, Jesus your heavy" Lexi grunted.

"Lift a bit" Clo stretched up to grab the branch; she circled her arm around the branch and used the truck for traction. She swung her leg over the branch and threw her head back.

Lexi was trying not to laugh "Go on, climb up" Lexi said with a wave of her hand.

Chloe used all her strength to right herself on the branch; by the time she was sitting on the branch she was beetroot red and puffing like a train.

She gingerly stood on the branch hanging onto the truck for dear life; she looked up to gauge which branch she would need to climb next _maybe this wasn't a good idea_ Chloe thought.

"Come on Clo, you can do it" Lex shouted from beneath the tree.

"Yeah yeah don't nag me" Chloe whispered.

She grabbed the next branch and lifted herself up, kept going until her lungs hurt from all the clean air and her legs screamed. She silently thanked her mum for her strong leg muscles. She had always had muscular legs.

She carefully sat down on a branch about… oh fuck knows but bloody high.

She looked around and saw she only had a few more feet before she could see something over the trees. She took a few more breaths and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

Before she could think she found herself staring into a pair of black eyes. Chloe screamed and started to topple backwards off the branch the body that owned the black eyes grabbed her arm and righted her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone, thank you for reading. I've been going through all of my LD books and searching online and I have a description of Flirt! I think. Let me know what you think so far, please review. Also what does everyone think of Numbers? I wasn't so happy, I was so excited and then I didn't enjoy the books as much as the others I have read. Es La Vida.**_

Flirt threw the helmet onto the shelf and started removing his tactical gear. His shift had ended; he was posted as a guard onto of the reservation walls. He saw lots of crazy things while station; the protestors, the fans and random weird people preaching to god for New Species sins…. apparently.

He liked performing his duties, he was proud to keep his fellow New Species safe by guarding the walls but after a long shift he loved nothing more than a long sleep; and that was exactly what he was going to do.

As Flirt had removed the last bit of tactical gear and replaced his weapon in the storage cage True came blustering into the room used for changing. Flirt noted the male's grumpy mood and caught him grumbling to himself.

"What troubles you True? Flirt asked the male.

"I wish to be with my mate right now but we have a security breach. Jeanie has made my favourite meal and I am supposed to be enjoying the meal and my mate; but I'm in here getting ready to go deal with a threat" The male was not impressed and put his hands on his hips. It almost reminded Flirt of Forest or Salvation when they didn't get their way.

A smile curved Flirts lips and nodded; the smile did not go unnoticed by True.

"I'm glad I amuse you" he said as he starting pulling on tactical equipment. More males entered the room and assembled themselves.

"Well good luck, I've just pulled 12 hours so I'm going to sleep" Flirt said, he received a grunt in reply.

Flirt walked out the room into the colder outside air. His apartment wasn't far and he enjoyed the 20 minute walk to his home. He felt guilt at not offering his help with the security breach but he needed sleep and would not be a lot of use as he was.

He reached the apartment complex and used his key card to enter; he jogged the rest of the way and happily shut his door. He removed his white t-shirt, jeans and tore off his shoes and socks.

Grabbing a can of coke he padded to his bedroom where his giant bed awaited him. Pulling back the covers, he flopped down onto the bed spread eagled and punched his pillow a few times before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **Several hours later**_

Flirt felt himself coming out of his sleep, he absently rubbed his eyes and yawned; he took a look at the window and saw it was pitch black outside. He wondered why he was awake; he would usually sleep for a lot longer; he could hear loud talking in the hallway of his apartment complex and strained to listen.

"I'm telling you, she's feisty for a female so small" one male said

"I do not believe that the smallest human female I have ever seen has broken Darkness' nose"

"Don't forget the broken finger"

"No, you lie"

"I would never lie"

That woke Flirt up, were they talking about the threat? He felt guilt again at not offering to help his fellow New Species and rose from the bed. He quickly pulled up his jeans and slipped his t-shirt over his head; hopping around putting his socks on, he shoved his feet into his boots and flung open his front door.

The two males whipped round as the door banged open, "Are you talking about the perimeter breach threat?"

"Yes" said the male with concern written all over his face.

"Was anyone hurt?" He felt worried about True, his mate Jeanie would be beside herself with worry. He also had shared history with Jeanie and he would not like her being upset or worried.

"Everyone apart from Darkness" the male chuckled, the other male smirked.

"What happened?" Flirt asked intrigued.

"You should go see for yourself, Justice has the females in a holding cell until we are sure of their motive" the male answered.

Flirt wandered towards off towards the front of the apartment, it would seem most had heard about the captives, the New Species that were out were talking in hushed voices.

Just then Darkness came stalking towards the entrance, the male looked mighty pissed off with a white bandage over the bridge of his nose, dried blood on the neck line of his shit and his right hand in a

splint.

 _Wow what the fuck_ Flirt thought "are you ok Darkness" he asked hesitantly. "I do not want to talk about it" he marched past Flirt and into the building.

Flirt was more than curious as to what had transpired, he decided he would go and talk to True, he and his mate lived in a little house not far into reservation wild zone. He put his hands in his pockets and started his meander to their house.

 _ **Scene change**_

Lex was pissed, more pissed than when Lee, her former boyfriend, had tried to spank her during sex. Chloe was just beside herself. What the fuck had happened.

They had gone from a quiet walk to being held in what look like a bloody prison. It was dark, Tracey would be worried sick and to top it all off Lex needed a wee.

They had been searched and no one would talk to them. Lex had got in a good backwards head butt with that fuck off bloke and twisted his finger just like their mum had taught them.

Bloody wankers, she grew up in London, on the wrong side of the river. Goons. Obviously thought she couldn't handle herself. She smirked at that thought but she was actually a little scared.

Chloe thought about what had happened _, I guess its good were not lost anymore_ she thought. On the flip side she was being held prisoner and Lex had given that bloke a right good kicking.

She hadn't seen Lex that pissed since her knob end ex tried to spank her. Ha.

"What do you think is going on Lex?" Chloe asked trying to disguise the hitch in her voice.

"Fuck knows love, who do you think they are?" Lex asked, she was scared and that scared Chloe even more.

Lex was a loud mouth, cocky, bitch and never got scared.

They looked around the sterile room and Chloe thank to god she wasn't handcuffed.

She hadn't got a good look of their attackers since they had been restrained and bags shoved over their heads.

Both women looked like crap. Lex's clothes looked like she had been out on a bender and Chloe didn't look much better. She wiped her hands on her trousers and started to rake through the long tangled locks.

Lex had her hands crossed over her chest and was looking around trying to figure a way out Chloe guessed.

Chloe strained her ears and listened for anything bar their breathing, she could hear nothing.

"Chloe, we need to get out of here, we don't know who these people are. They could be ragin lunatics for all we know. I didn't see any weed plants but they could be drug dealers? We could have walked on their turf etc. Remember "The Beach"? Lex was deadly serious.

Chloe stopped mid rake and looked at her sister, Chloe couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Pfftttt, your joking Lex".

Lex didn't look like she was joking. "When someone finally comes in ill create a distraction, you run and get a copper" Chloe cocked her eyebrow and went along with her sisters ridiculous plan.

"Alright I will. Are you going to be ok?" Chloe said concerned.

"Ill be fine, I've already decked one so ill be ok" She nodded her head and started pulling down her top front.

"What are you fucking doing?" Chloe stared at her sister in disbelief.

"Making a distraction"

"With your tits?"

"I've got good tits"

"You're a slag Lex"

"It's the best chance we've got"

"Alright" Chloe squared her shoulders and got her game face on.

Heavy footsteps sounded outside and the door banged open. A huge man with sunglasses walked in with a face like a slapped arse.

Chloe and Lex looked at each other and nodded. It's on.


End file.
